Ice cream can be roughly classified into bar-shaped ice cream with a stick and ice cream to be scooped into a cone or container with a scoop or spoon and eaten with a spoon. The bar-shaped ice cream with a stick can be individually wrapped and stored and can be manufactured into various shapes, whereas most of the ice cream to be eaten with a spoon is contained in a cup or ice cream bucket and served using a scoop as needed for use.
In general, the bar-shaped ice cream with a stick is manufactured by inserting a stick into an ice cream mold, pouring a liquid ice cream material into the ice cream mold, freezing the ice cream material and then individually wrapping the ice cream and the ice cream to be eaten with a spoon is manufactured by pouring a liquid ice cream material into each capacity container, sealing an upper part of the container and freezing the ice cream material.
Departing from the methods for manufacturing such general and simple forms of ice cream, a silicone container for packaging ice cream in a small portion for home use is designed to personally manufacture ice cream in various shapes to suit individual tastes.
According to a mass production method of ice cream, it is difficult to produce and package ice cream in a small portion in various shapes to suit individual uses. For example, as for ice cream to be eaten with a spoon, a scoop or spatula is used to scoop ice cream as much as needed, and in this case, a portion of the ice cream in contact with the scoop or spatula often melts and the scoop or spatula is stored at a higher temperature than the ice cream in order to more easily scoop the ice cream, and, thus, frequent exposures to air may deteriorate unique texture and flavor of the ice cream.
Currently available ice cream containers and molds for small production or home use have the advantage of being enable ice cream to be made into various shapes such as stars, circles, triangles, and the like, but are not suitable for mass production, and they need to be washed and sanitarily kept in order to reuse them after use and are not suitable for ice cream shops where a large amount of ice cream is used.
The matters described above as the background art are provided only for improving understanding of the background of the present disclosure, but shall not be construed as belonging to the conventional art already known to those skilled in the art.